


Mismatch

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was meant to be; this was never going to work. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatch

The first time was completely justified. Two relative strangers meeting for a quick frak under extraordinary circumstances in the head of a government ship recently recognized as Colonial One. He’d just defied his father and warded off the Cylons with a faux nuclear blast. She’d hours ago taken on the burden of leading all of humanity. 

The second time they’d both been too tired to care about propriety. Both times. She’d almost collapsed to the deck when he took her in the CAG’s office, he’d just about fallen asleep when his cum finally stained the sheets of her cot on Colonial One. 

The third time was almost predictable. He’d given her invaluable military advice and she’d made him her advisor. His first official duty was to inform his father. The unofficial one preceding it was to make her come apart on her desk. 

The fourth time she threw him against the bulkhead as soon as he opened the curtain, rougher than she’d ever been before, and he was hard before he felt the metal on his back. She grunted and scratched, a wild animal replacing the stoic president. He fumbled with her breasts, unaware she was fighting back screams of pain, before finally spilling inside of her. 

Moments later, when she told him she had cancer, he realized this had gone far beyond sex. He loved her, he declared tearfully, and would take care of her, stay by her side no matter what. 

At those words, she knew that for her it had never been about anything more than sex. The fear and pity and mostly the eagerness in his eyes repulsed her and she physically pushed him away, out of her bed.

She could endure dying of cancer and the presidency and battling it out with Zeus. The one thing she couldn’t, wouldn’t endure was being Apollo’s frakked up form of penance.


End file.
